A user device may communicate with a network via a base station that processes traffic that is transmitted between the user device and the network. The user device may communicate with the network while moving between cells associated with different base stations. When moving between the cells, communications between the network and the user device may be maintained by a handing off operation that allows the user device to exit one cell and enter another cell without experiencing a service disruption.
A user device may, for example, exit a cell, associated with a base station and may be handed off to another cell, associated with another base station, that the user device is entering. The handoff of the user device from the base station to the other base station may allow the user device to communicate with the network without a disruption in the connection with the network. However, while most base stations can process unicast traffic, many base stations cannot process multicast traffic. Thus, a user device, receiving multicast traffic from a base station, may not be able to receive the multicast traffic when the user device is handed off to another base station that cannot process the multicast traffic.